


Flying

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Lost World [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe takes Lucas flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Lucas was leaning on the balcony railing and gazing at the stars, enjoying the fresh air and the clean, just rained smell of the jungle. He'd hated being kept here against his will, especially in the conditions his first guardian had kept him. He'd been treated as little more than a trained chimp, kept in a cage, tossed scraps of food through the bars, and expected to perform for his guardian's visitors, not that he ever did, but he was supposed to. Then Joe had rescued him and everything had changed. For a start, he treated him as an equal and not a pet. He'd learned that the birds could communicate mentally as well as verbally, so even though he could never speak the bird language and Joe couldn't speak his, their vocal chords weren't capable of recreating the sounds necessary, they could still 'talk'. It was from Joe that he'd finally been told why they were being kept here. The birds had read their minds and learned about humans from their memories. What they'd seen had scared them. They feared humans and thought they were aggressive. Since they would be vastly outnumbered by humans, they had decided to protect themselves by trying not to come in contact with them and that meant the humans could never leave.

He sighed when he felt warm arms come around him and turned his head slightly to kiss Joe. That was the other thing that had changed when he'd moved in with his new guardian; they'd become friends and then lovers. Joe protected him and taught him about this new world; he'd even taken him exploring on many occasions so he could continue his studies, even if no one other than Joe would ever see his findings. It had taken him many months, but he'd even got over his fear of heights now, well mostly anyway. Enough that he had learned to enjoy flying with Joe. He was still scared if he had to go with any of the others but he trusted Joe not to let him fall.

Joe kissed his way along Lucas' neck. "Are you all right out here?" he asked. "You looked lost in thought."

Lucas smiled. Joe was always looking out for him. "I'm fine, love. Just thinking about how things have changed in the last few months. First, the expedition stumbling upon you guys and then you rescuing me, and now us being together. I like it here, really. It's not a bad place to live and I didn't have anything earth shattering to go back to anyway."

Joe wrapped his arms around him. "I'm glad you're happy here. I'm sorry you have to stay, but we can't risk more of your people coming here." He pressed up against Lucas. "I was watching you out here and thinking how much I want to take you up against the railing, under the moonlight," he said casually, chuckling at the shiver he felt run through Lucas' body at the words.

Lucas turned around and kissed Joe hungrily. "What if someone sees us?"

"Then they'll get to see that you don't need wings to be beautiful. You look incredible standing here with the moon shining on your skin. You're not as pale as you used to be, so your skin is golden." He kissed Lucas again. "I'd let everyone see how gorgeous you are but then they might try and take you for themselves. Everyone should have a Lucas of their own."

Lucas laughed. "You're insane, but I love you anyway." He rubbed up against Joe, running his fingers through the soft, feathered wings. "I want you in me. Make me scream so everyone can hear that I belong to you."

Joe chucked. "I can do that." His voice became a soft caress in Lucas' mind. "This is going to be hard and fast and then you can take me to bed and make me scream." He smiled lovingly. "I belong to you too, my Lucas."

Lucas snuggled closer and then pushed Joe slightly away from him, slipping his pants down over his hips before Joe could complain about the distance between them. Turning around, he braced himself against the railing and stuck his naked ass out towards Joe. "Well, come on then, Joe. What are you waiting for?"

Joe chirped happily and stripped unselfconsciously. His people were much less hung up on nudity than the humans; the main reason they wore clothes was for protection from the elements since they were no longer totally covered in feathers like their ancestors. If anyone flew past and saw them, he would proudly show off his young lover, not blush and hide away.

Pressing kisses along the curve of Lucas' neck and shoulder, he rubbed his hard cock up against his ass. "Stay right where you are, little one," Joe told him. "I'll be right back."

Lucas' arm shot out and he grabbed Joe before he could go anywhere. "I got myself ready before I came out here. I was planning to pounce you in front of the fireplace in our bedroom."

Joe chirped again. "Have I told you how much I love your wicked streak?" he asked.

Sliding two fingers into the loosened opening, he probed for the spot that humans had that always made Lucas squirm and moan. Lucas obliged him by pressing back eagerly and groaning loudly.

Joe nipped at his shoulder. "That's it, Lucas, I want everyone to hear you." He could feel that Lucas was ready for him. He hadn't stretched him as well as he usually did, but he knew Lucas like it hard and fast on occasion, so he pulled his fingers out and thrust into him in one movement. Then he held still so Lucas could adjust to the sudden penetration.

Lucas cried out as he was suddenly filled and stretched. It burned but it felt so good. Joe treated him like he was special and precious most of the time, but as nice as that was, sometimes he needed it down and dirty. Hard and fast and hot, two men moving together towards fulfilment, not soft and gentle like he was a woman.

Joe wrapped his arms around him tightly and thrust gently a couple of times. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?" Lucas blinked and tried to concentrate on his words through the haze of pleasure. He didn't want to play twenty questions; he wanted Joe to fuck him. Hard. "Of course I trust you," he insisted when the question finally sank in.

Joe kissed his neck again. "Then hold on tight, love, I want to try something new." He squeezed Lucas tightly and, with a push from his muscled legs, took off. He stayed close to the balcony at first to let Lucas get used to the new sensation. "Are you all right?"

Lucas shivered and clung onto Joe's arms, which held him safely against his body. Every flap of Joe's wings sent vibrations through his cock and into Lucas' body. He was helpless to do anything but cling on as Joe controlled the flight and the fuck. He shivered again, but not in fear. "Don't stop," he gasped.

Joe moaned at the emotions he could feel pouring out of Lucas and took them higher. In this position he couldn't thrust very hard or very deeply, but every movement he made caused him to either slip slightly from Lucas' tight ass or plunge further in. He spun them around and soared higher before swooping low over the trees. Lucas cried out in pleasure as gravity and inertia forced Joe further even deeper before pulling him back again.

He couldn't stroke Lucas in this position, not without risking dropping him, but the sensations he was causing were enough to send Lucas over the edge anyway. He shouted Joe's name and shot his seed into the air, his ass rippling and clenching around Joe's cock. They swooped lower, almost brushing the branches and Joe rolled his hips, thrusting as much as he could in this position and coming with a loud screech.

Their flight wobbled slightly as Joe came but he regained control almost instantly and swept them back up to his home, landing lightly on the balcony and holding Lucas up as his legs gave way beneath him.

"That was incredible," Lucas panted. "I've never felt anything like it."

Joe kissed him deeply and then reluctantly pulled out. "I love you."

Lucas snuggled close and then pulled back, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Eww, I need to clean up."

Joe laughed and pulled Lucas close again, kissing the tip of his nose. "We can have a shower if you want and then you can take me to bed and let everyone hear you claim me. I'm sure the whole village heard you just now, so it's only fair."


End file.
